thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Bloom
Emma Bloom is a female peculiar with the peculiarity of being able to manipulate fire. She is the female deuteragonist in Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children and following books Hollow City and Library of Souls. Biography Early Life Emma tells Jacob that she first began to manifest her pyrokinetic ability at the age of ten, when she would set her bed on fire while sleeping. Because this would happen so frequently, her parents reduced Emma's bed to a metal cot which they stressed over not having anything flammable. Emma's parents continued to call her a pyromaniac and a liar, reasoning their claims with the fact that Emma was never burned from the fires she caused. She says that a day came along where her hands began to itch, then to swell, and then to grow so hot that she plunged them into a case of ice holding fish at the market. All the ice melted, and the grocer wanted money for the ruined fish. Then, Emma's hands caught fire completely. Emma's parents found out, and her mother ran out of the house, never to return, thinking Emma was a demon from hell. But Emma's father beat her and locked her away. When she tried to escape, he tied her down with asbestos sheets, not even untying her so she could feed herself. Finally, her younger sister Julia freed her late at night and she ran away. Emma went to the circus where she worked as a fire-eater. Eventually as revealed in ''Library of Souls'', a woman found Emma at the circus and gave her a job opportunity, which is later revealed to be working as a drugged peculiar for sale. Emma refused again and again, and eventually was drugged, gagged, and chained in the back of a truck. That is where Miss Peregrine found her. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Emma is 88 years old in the first book, ''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children''. During the stand-off with Dr. Golan, it is revealed that Emma's parents had tried to sell her off to a circus when she was 5 years old, but ended up abandoning her at one when they weren't able to. Jacob first saw Emma when he was exploring the children's home in the present. She and various others gathered around the hole Jacob had made in the first floor and peered down at him in the basement. At first, Emma thought he was Abe, but quickly seemed to realize that he wasn't, and left the house. Jacob chased after her. Later, when they entered the loop, Emma caught up with Jacob while he was hiding from the men from the pub and threatened him with a knife. When he told her that he was Abraham Portman's grandson, she refused to believe him and demanded to see his eyes, believing him to be a wight. She tied him up and brought him to Miss Peregrine. Later, Emma escorted him home from the loop. Hollow City Library of Souls Physical Appearance Emma is often described by Jacob as having white skin. The first time Jacob and Emma met, he described her as "strikingly pretty." On the train in Hollow City, Jacob tells her that when they first met and he was sure she was about to slit his throat, a tiny part of him was thinking that "if this was the last face he'd ever see, at least it's a beautiful one." Jacob also claimed that she has wavy hair. She has sandy hair and green eyes. Personality She is described as hot-tempered but trustworthy by Miss Peregrine. She was also seen as very confident by Jacob in Hollow City. Peculiarity Fire manipulation Emma is able to manipulate fire with her hands; she is able to create fire and to also control it. Relationships Abraham Portman Before Jacob's grandfather left, Emma and Abraham "Abe" Portman were considered the "sweethearts" at the loop. Jacob also found a box of letters that Emma and Abe had written to each other when Abe left for the war. Miss Peregrine mentions that when he left, he "took all of their hearts with him, but Miss Bloom's especially. Yes, they were admirers, paramours, sweethearts." Jacob Portman At first glance, Emma mistook Jacob for Abraham, and grew increasingly angry at the prospect of Abe having grandchildren, since he had once promised such things to her. After Miss Peregrine confirmed his human and genealogical status, she warmed to him, initially regarding him as the bearer of bad news. She befriends him easily, flirting all the while, but as the series goes on, she begins to warm up to him, and falls in love with Jacob. The two demonstrate easy cooperation when called for and enter into a relationship during Hollow City, and finally have a confirmed lovely ending at the end of Library of Souls. Soon after, Emma and Jacob kissed on the boat. but as the series goes on, she begins to warm up to him, and falls in love with Jacob. Enoch O'Connor Millard Nullings Fiona Frauenfeld Trivia * In one of the Hollow City book trailers, she is indirectly shown via the fire in her hand * In http://ransomriggs.tumblr.com/post/128430840332/library-of-souls-pre-order-insanity-whaaaaaaat, the month of November picture of the calendar states that on November 9th, it is Emma's birthday. * Her powers have been switched with Olive's in the movie, while Emma is also given the ability to manipulate air and bubbles. * In the movie, Ella Purnell portrayed Emma. * In one of the deleted scenes of the Map of Days, Emma Bluth takes on a fake persona, Irma Bluth by the Departmet of Disguises and goes to high school with Jacob Portman. She is recorded as a British exchange student. * She is 88 years old in the first book. ro:Emma Bloom es:Emma Bloom fr:Emma Bloom ru:Эмма Блум lt:Ema Blum Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Peculiars Category:Elementals Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Characters with romantic involvements Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children characters Category:Hollow City characters Category:Library of Souls characters Category:A Map of Days characters